


Fortune Days

by Zebooboo



Series: Drink the Sea [1]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, i dont know how to tag yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-18 15:18:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18252503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zebooboo/pseuds/Zebooboo
Summary: Cayde is vaguely worried and Tevis wants to return to the Wilds.Feros is just confused.





	Fortune Days

**Author's Note:**

> I have not written fanfic in years so this is tiny, please be kind? xD  
> Have my ramblings, tell me if you liked it~  
> No beta, ill chase mistakes later, when they inevitably pop up.

"C'mon Tevs, you love this. It's gonna be awesome!"

"Only time it's 'awesome' is when you do no work Cayde."

"Best time it can be."

The Nightstalker scoffs, pushing Cayde's face away as he walked towards the Hangar.

Cayde huffs a bit and falls into step with the other man. He misses the Wilds, pushing jobs with a good haul to Tevis and Shiro is all he can do nowadays. Now he's got a situation to handle and a small job poped up right on time for him to wrangle Tevis into.

Besides, it might keep the other close to base for a bit longer. He checks the Hunter out of an optic's corner, the Nightstalker was pretty run down, scuffs all over his dull armor. Taking no breaks, barely keeping minimum contact, constantly out on scouting missions and, Cayde sniffs, not even taking care of himself.

He can't admit to anyone but hinself but...he's getting worried about Tevis. He seems to be slipping and the slippery slope of Nightstalkers is forever branded into his mind. He's got to at least try.

"This gonna be a solo run?", even his voice was rough. He probably was strangled by some Fallen Captain or something before he managed to come to the Tower.

"Nah, got you some backup, but it's a quick job. Go in, shoot some stuff, grab their things, get out, easy." Please don't ask about the backup, please don't ask about the backup, please don't ask about the ba-

"Backup? What, did Shiro come down from the mountains?"

He could see the backup right  _there_ , he just needed to distract Tevis for a couple more seconds.

"Nope, got you someone better! Well, as good as one that's not me can be."

Tevis halted abruptly, fixing Cayde with a hard stare, "What're you doing. You sending me on a haul run with someone who's not one of ours?"

Cayde kept going for a few paces, reaching out with an arm and yanking a Hunter watching a mechanic work, turning them around and marching them in from of the unimpressed Tevis.

"You two play nice now! I'll send you the details when you're there!"

With that shouted over his shoulder he darted out of the Hangar.

Kid looks innocent enough that he won't get a Shadowshot in the face, he on the other hand, will get his ass filled with lead and being used as target practise was not on his to do list today.

* * *

Feros-8 was still getting used to actually wearing boots. They seemed pretty redundant to him, when his feet are made from metal. But Mia harps on him constantly about getting his toes shot off and keeps transmating boots on his feet, so he'll have to deal.

At least people on the Tower are nice and he gets his own room, Mia can't complain about him not wearing boots in his own room.

He sighs, watching a mechanic weld some plating on a crashed sparrow together. Cayde wanted him on a recovery mission but asked him to wait in the Hangar for some reason. Usually he's already running patrols, practising his shooting on Dregs around the Cosmodrome when Cayde hits him up with some work to do.

Sometimes he gets teamates too. (He thinks he likes running solo better. Less things to worry about.)

"Cayde is running late, c'mon we can just go and he can pitch in later!" Mia's high-pitched voice rang out loudly over the noise of the room and she nudged his metal cheek.

He poked her spiky shell, sending her into a small rotation in the air.

"Let's wait just a bit longer." He mumbled quietly.

"I really don't know why we're waiting, nobody from the Vanguard actually does this like this!"

"He probably has a reason Mia."

"The last time Cayde had a reason for something, you ended up wrestling with a Fallen Captain over a broken rifle."

"And I made it out alive. And with a nice gun." He jiggled the auto rifle slang over his back.

"Barely. You can't even pull a Super yet! He keeps sending you on missions you're not ready for!"

His indignant reply was cut short when he was suddenly pulled backwards, the fabric of his cloak bunching up around his throat. Before he can do anything, two arms grab him and turn him around, he catches a glimpse of blue and white faceplates and then Feros is standing facing a haggard, tired looking Hunter who seems vaguely annoyed.

He blinks, listens to Cayde beat a hasty retreat and then blinks again.

He was definitely missing something.

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me @shalalalalaw on tumblr, come shout at me!


End file.
